jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Ludlow
|portrayed = Arliss Howard |role = InGen CEO |status = Deceased }} Peter Ludlow was John Hammond's nephew and the CEO of InGen following John Hammond's retirement after an accident that occurred on Isla Sorna. Peter plans to solve InGen's financial crisis by transporting some dinosaurs to a small Jurassic Park in San Diego. Because of this, he assumes the role of main antagonist in the Lost World rather than Lewis Dodgson, the main villain in the novel. Film canon Peter Ludlow appears to be in his 40s during the events of the . He was mentioned in Jurassic Park: The Game, which shows that he has been an important member of InGen for a long time. It is suggested that Ludlow was married, as he was shown wearing a wedding band ring on his left finger. He also had kids as mentioned to him by Malcolm during the film. After the events of InGen had been at the edge of bankruptcy. John Hammond had blocked any attempts to create a new Jurassic Park. Peter proposed to the board of directors to solve InGen's financial crisis by transporting some dinosaurs to a small Jurassic Park in san Diego. He seemed to think very highly of San Diego and referred to San Diego Zoo, SeaWorld, and the football team the San Diego Chargers during the course of the film. Because of this proposal, he was made the new CEO of InGen. Ludlow employed the famous hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu to lead the expedition. Ludlow's original plan to transport a number of the (herbivorous) dinosaur species failed, after the Gatherers sabotaged the cages. In the havoc that followed all Ludlows equipment was destroyed. Ludlow found the Gatherers after their equipment was destroyed by a t. rex attack. Therefore, the only option Ludlow can think of to call for help is to walk to the Worker Village and use the phones there. Ludlow was moderately disliked by Ian Malcolm and Roland Tembo, along with many of the other characters in the film. It is worth mentioning that Ludlow never gets mad on any of the Gatherers for destroying all his equipment or putting all of their lives in danger. During the long walk across the island, the people are attacked by T. rexes and Velociraptors. Peter Ludlow manages to survive. Roland is able a sedate the Tyrannosaur Buck. Since he can't capture new dinosaurs, Ludlow decides that this T. rex and the Baby T. rex should be taken to Jurassic Park: San Diego. When the ship S.S. Venture carrying the dinosaur arrives in San Diego, it crashes into the dock. Ludlow and some guards investigate the boat, finding the entire crew dead. A guard opens the cargo hold, thinking there might be some crew members below (despite Malcolm's warnings), inadvertently releasing the adult Tyrannosaurus, which escapes into the neighborhood and then into the city, creating untold chaos. In attempt to lure the adult Tyrannosaurus back on the boat, Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm returned the infant T. rex to the cargo hold. Meanwhile, Ludlow ordered mercenaries in his employ to shoot the T. rex Buck and to keep the baby. Since he believed that as long as he had the baby T. rex, Jurassic Park: San Diego could be saved. The adult T. rex buck returned to the boat when Ludlow was trying to recapture the infant Tyrannosaurus. When Ludlow tried to escape, the T. rex plucked him by his leg off the stairs, but rather than killing him, the T. rex placed him in front of the infant. The baby then makes its killing on Ludlow, since the father T. rex wants to see how his offspring can hunt his prey down (similar to how Dodgson was killed in the Lost World novel). The adult T. rex was tranquilized by Ian and Sarah just before Ludlow's mercenaries could make the kill via sniper rifle. The S.S. Venture was then sent back to Site B, with the parent and child aboard. Presumably, John Hammond gained his control of InGen again and he is shown later, saying that humans must be absent in order to the dinosaurs to survive on Isla Sorna in harmony, and persuade people to stay far away from Isla Sorna. In Video Games The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) He was briefly mentioned in the T-rex intro of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game). Trespasser In Hammond's memoirs in Jurassic Park: Trespasser, Hammond states that the InGen Corporation is taken out of his hands by a vote of the Board of Directors in 1996, and his nephew (Ludlow) assumes his role. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis He is a primary character in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, and in more new interest, he is the financial director of InGen while he was only the newly-elected C.E.O. of InGen in the film. He gives you the financial report of how much money you have spent, and how much money you must make to keep your business healthy in financial development, or Jurassic Park can become permanently closed, and you must start the game all over again. This can be quite frustrating if you worked really hard on a park, only to see all your effort go down the drain. The main dialogue he only has is Let's discuss some things, shall we?. He is most notably the financial director because of his desire of money. He also reports to the player of their quarterly report. In Comics Jurassic Park: Redemption In the Jurassic Park: Redemption comic series, a very demonised and insane version of Peter Ludlow appears. In this series Peter Ludlow in fact did not die. The Tyrannosaur Buck was sedated before Ludlow was killed, and he was probably able to defend himself against the Baby. In Issue #3, from IDW comics, you see the behind the scene scheming of a wheel chair bound character assisted by Lewis Dodgson. Hints are dropped throughout the issues as to who he actually is but by the end not only does he claim his uncle John Hammond's cane as a prize won in an online bid, against the, then unknowing, adult Tim Murphy, but also claims to be his long lost family member. He is shown with scars covering his body, specifically his face, and the fact that his legs were made useless by a large animal attack earlier also shows that he survived being fed to the baby T-rex. Ludlow seeks to seek revenge against Hammond and his offspring by sabotaging Tim's plans of a new Jurassic Park. By creating carnivores and letting them loose, he hopes that Tim will end up in prison and Hammond will be even further demonised in the memories of the people. He is killed again at the end of the series by raptors, greatly due to Tim's actions. Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games Ludlow is mentioned in the Dangerous Games series. Just like in Redemption, he is a very demonised version of the film character. In Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games II, former InGen scientist Dr. Francis White tells how she was growing tired of how the men used brute force to handle the dinosaurs. Peter Ludlow thought she was crazy. He wanted to fire White and let "some big-game hunter" (probably Robert Muldoon) take over her job. She and Ludlow got a fight about the issue in her lab. At some point Ludlow attacked White. White released the raptors to defend herself. Ludlow shot one of the raptors and one of the bullets grazing White's cheek. Ludlow, Peter Ludlow, Peter Ludlow, Peter Ludlow, Peter Category:Male characters Category:Comic book characters